The Truth
by fvwibv8y3474btg
Summary: Things have been going well for Sakura(Seto)and Joey for 1 year, until Seto ticks off someone he shoudln't now everyone knows about him and Joey.when they start to protest that they aren't gay,people start to think Joey's a girl!Then things get messy R
1. Prolouge: Life's GOOD! GOOD!

A/N: hi hi hi ya'll! I finally got out of my funk and decided to write "The Truth" This outta be fun I get to write as Sakura again. Also for all those who read "The Lost Crow" well it WILL get better. I promise. Also for this one, if I talk about Tea, think of her as Anzu, that means the unchanged, Japanese version (or at least the girl form the Manga) Tea's annoying, but for the sake of everyone I'm still calling her Tea. And yes I'm STILL calling Tristen, Honda. I hope everyone like this one. It will probably not be as good as "The Lie" but it might, but see I'm writing this after having finished reading 5 of the 7 Gravitation Mangas, and the first 4 Fruits basket, and watching the Fruits basket show 1 DVD, and listening to the sound track, while I write, in other words, accept something VERY weird. This thing is written it's self I'm just typing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing; you should know that by NOW!

DIVIDER WORDS

Sakura sighed, and then smiled. As she walked down the street, sure she had to listen to Tea's Chatter, but she was getting to actually be her self around one of her best friends.

It'd been a little over a year since Joey had found out about her true identity. It would be one year since they started to date the very next day.

Since Joey found out Sakura had changed ALOT. Sure Seto Kaiba hadn't changed at all, he still hated Joey and friends, but Sakura was different now, she had become really close to Yugi&co. since Joey and she started to date almost a year ago. Today she was going to go shopping with two of her best friends, Tea Gardner, and Mai Valentine. But the best part was, she was going as Sakura, not Seto.

She even was dressed for it. She was wearing a Cerulean blue tube top, a black short sleeve (you know that some what shiny fabric, that feels a little like rubber? well that fabric) over shirt (not buttoned up), a blue satin choker, with a sparkling sapphire water drop shaped gem hanging from it, and tight black jeans.

"So Sakura, where do you want to go first?" Tea asked.

"I'm really not sure. I haven't ever been shopping like this before" she said truthfully, with a sweat drop.

"How did you survive!"? Mai Exclaimed " you'd 'uv missed out on the best part of life!"

Sakura smiled. she liked Mai, and looked up to the older Woman. truth is told Sakura wasn't used to being a girl. She was close to Mai and Tea because she didn't have anyone else to look to too see how she should act.

"How about we go to that new store that just opened, Kitsune Rose?((can you tell I was thinking of Kurama when I made this up?)) they're supposed to be all the rage."

"Why not!" Mai said as they started to walk in the direction of the store.

Sakura Smiled. Today was a good day.

DIVIDER WORDS

"MY LOVE HAS RETURNED" Joey said as he glomped Sakura when she entered their home

"Yes I missed you too, now get off, you're heavy!" Sakura growled, sounding a lot like her male personality. This startled Joey enough to get off

"So how was shopping with the girls?"

"Let's just say it's an athletic experience." Sakura said dully. this of course, was true, she'd never seen so much competition in well... ANYTHING. there were women literally FIGHTING over a pair of purple pumps. it had been a grand opening sale, and all and all it was fun, but scary. even bars known for having fights didn't have as much violence in it as this place.

Joey laughed. Sakura sat up.

"BIG SISTER!" Now it was Mokuba's turn to glomp Sakura, who fell down again, laughing.

"when are you going to quite doing that, you're 12 you're in the 7th grade." Sakura asked, in a slightly Seto-esc tone. but her eyes danced with delight.

"Aw sis you're no fun" Mokuba pouted. Sakura hugged him, ruffling his hair in the process, she started to laugh again.

DIVIDER WORDS

Sakura walked back into her room, after the random misperceive she'd just preformed. she'd set Joey's Cdplayer/Radio/Cassetplayer/Alarm clock to play "You ain't Nothin but a Hound dog". She smirked, happy with her accomplishment. she couldn't wait to see his face in the mourning.

She smiled. as much as she hated to admit it, Joey and the others had had a VERY positive affect on her, she smiled more, and laughed, she'd do a lot of stuff she'd never done before. and she was even able to be her REAL self around them. Sakura was no longer the Meek, shy, minority in her person. Sakura was now the Dominate personality. even more The Kaiba, the cold, sadistic, power hungry CEO of Kaiba Corp.

At that moment Sakura felt like nothing could go wrong. This was one of the few times Sakura Kaiba was EVER wrong.

DIVIDER WORDS

end Prologue, I'm going to get to work on chapter 1 almost immediately. also Good, Bad, Delete?

Please review. ( '.') ( '.' ) ('.' )


	2. 1 A Thorny Rose Kinda Day

A/N: hi Ya'll I told ya I'd have chapter 1 up fast, didn't I?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

DIVIDER WORDS

" WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT" Joey shouted when Sakura came to get him for breakfast the next mourning.

"what do you mean?" she asked innocently.

" YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! YOU MADE IT SO MY ALARM CLOCK WOULD PLAY THAT SONG!" Joey Yelled. Sakura Smirked.

"So what if I did?" She dared him. Joey Glared. "wel-" she was cut off by Joey kissing her, she knew then he wasn't mad.

" Happy Anniversary" Joey said, then he held out a long, rectangular box.

Sakura took it, and opened it. inside was a beautiful necklace. it was shaped like a hexagon crystal. the stone was a crystal that Sakura didn't know, it was black, on the inside it looked like a Plasma/liquid, but it also looked solid. it was attacked to a thin, but sturdy silver chain. Sakura gapped.

"Joey it's beautiful." Sakura said amazed. it must have been expensive. "where did you get it?"

" I Bought it." Joey said proudly

"From where?"

"Black moon Crystal's" Joey replied. that store had the must beautiful jewelry EVER put also the most expensive. "I bought it for you" Sakura was at a loss for words. "put it on."

Sakura nodded and put on the necklace.

"you look Beautiful" Joey whispered in her ear. "I Love You."

Sakura Wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"I Love you too"

DIVIDER WORDS

School started as if today was a normal day, as if today was not the first day Joey wheeler started to Date, Sakura Jacobs/AKA: Seto Kaiba/ as if Seto Kaiba hated Joey, as if Kaiba wasn't wearing the necklace Joey had given to Sakura.

but all of those things did happen, not that the school knew about it. Particularly a girl named Kagura.

Now Kagura was quiet a pretty girl, with enough bust to attract even a blind man's attention. she was also VERY rich, only Seto Kaiba him self had more money then her family. Kagura had long, shiny silver hair, and seductive red eyes (think of her with Sesshomaru's Hair, and Hiei's eyes, but girly). needless to say Kagura was used to getting what she wanted. and she WANTED Seto Kaiba. And when she didn't get what she wanted, she'd make sure things went REAL bad for the person who wouldn't give it to her.

"SETO!" Kagura called out as she ran through the crowd of people to meet "the man she loved".

"Great, just what I need Kagura" Sakura thought.

"Hey Seto!" Kagura said with a cheerful/seductive smile, as she latched herself onto his arm. All the guys with in a 20-meter radius glared at Kaiba. Kaiba glared back ,and he pulled his arm free of her grip.

"Set do you not like me any more?" Kagura asked, hurt.

"No..." Kaiba started. Kagura's eyes brightened up, her came his confession of undying love! "I NEVER liked you." He said as he continued to walk down the hall to his next class.

"But ... but why?" Kagura started to cry. this made ALL the boys in the hall glare more, how DARE he make their Kagura cry.

"You're a spoiled little baby who's never lived in the real world, and accepts to get everything handed to you" Kaiba growled through clinched teeth.

" But Seto I love you!" Kagura cried! at this Kaiba spun around, seething with hatred.

" I seriously doubt you know anything about your feelings, all you want is to be with the richest boy at school so you can go around saying that we're together. Well you best get this through your head. I don't love you, I don't like you, I don't hate you, I LOATH you. You insignificant little speak!" with that Kaiba stalked off leaving Kagura on her knees in the hall, sobbing. Kaiba didn't care, in fact Sakura enjoyed that. she smirked.

DIVIDER WORDS

"WOAH, you made Kagura, the QUEEN of our high school cry like a baby!" Honda said impressed.

It was after school at the Turtle Game Shop. Sakura was dressed like a girl again, and all of them were just hanging out.

Sakura wasn't surprised at Honda's comment, it was common knowledge, that he'd asked Kagura out once, and she'd publicly humiliated him in front of the ENTIRE school, and Honda hadn't had a date since.

"Just be careful Sakura. You have no idea who you're messing with. Kagura's known for destroying the life of those who don't let her have her way." Yugi warned her.

"Yeah she got the last 12 principles fired." Joey said.

"You must have missed them since you got to know them so much after being in their office so much" Sakura teased.

"Shut up Saku!" Joey growled. Sakura was acting like Seto, he didn't like it. Sakura smiled.

"Relax I was just joking. Puppy." Sakura said the last part, her pet name for Joey seductively. and Joey blushed. everyone else laughed.

"looks like the dueling monkey has a crush" Honda shouted

"WHY YOU" Joey tackled him. everyone laughed, including Sakura. she was glad things were back to normal between Joey and Honda. Things had been shaky between them up until the past 4 months. It'd taken Joey a LONG time to forgive Honda after he nearly got things messed up for Joey and Sakura. but now they were best friends again, and Sakura was happy.

DIVIDER WORDS

"Saku seriously, you need to be careful, Kagura ALWAYS gets her way. if not, things get BAD. you could get hurt. just promise you'll be careful." Joey said

"I will. besides I'm more powerful. influential ,and rich then her, whatever she could do couldn't be that bad"

DIVIDER WORDS

" You will regret mocking me Seto Kaiba. you'll regret it dearly!" Kagura said, as she went over her plans for revenge, she WOULD find out his secret.

DIVIDER WORDS

Good, Bad, Delete? R&R please.


	3. 2 The Truth comes out, kinda

A/N: so how do you like it so far? Please review, I LOVE reviews! and I'll try to get updates in fast, this one will PROBLY not take as many chapters as "The Lie" I hope.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

DIVIDER WORDS

Kagura smiled, she couldn't believe all the dirt she just got, all for staying at school late.

She had been walking down the hall when she heard something from a little up ahead, she fallowed the sound to find Seto Kaiba on top of Joey Wheeler. they were making out. she went wide-eyed as Seto started to unbutton Joey's shirt. she at that moment pulled out a camera from her purse, took a picture, then ran the hall that they were making out in, and right out the door.

Now she was headed to the Domino city times office to get this new "information" to a dear friend of here's the editor.

DIVIDER WORDS

" I can't believe it, Seto Kaiba's gay!" Rita Liair(pronounced: l-I-air) exclaimed happily, as she started to write the article that would cover the front page of the Domino Times tomorrow mourning.

" That must be why he wouldn't go out with me, cause he has a boyfriend already" Kagura said with a smirk. Rita was known for ruining the lives of many, and Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler were NO acceptation.

DIVDIER WORDS

Seto and Joey walked into school the next day pretending to hate each other. but they both knew that they had last night they'd made love in the hall way of this school building, of course it wasn't their first experience, they'd done it MANY times before. the only difference is this time the ENTIRE school knew about it.

As the walked into homeroom Glaring at each other, a hush came over the room, both Joey and Kaiba took their usual seats.

"Hey Kaiba, aren't you going to kiss your boyfriend good mourning? " came a smug question from Davis a smug boy who hated Kaiba even more then Joey, mostly because Kagura wanted Kaiba and not him.

"What?" Kaiba asked this was different. Davis shoved a paper under his nose. on the front page of The Domino Times in color was Seto Kaiba, on top of a shirtless Joey, both of them about to perform the act of sex. but at the moment were just making out. Kaiba scanned the article, growing more and more angry by the moment. Finally when he had enough he shot up out of his seat.

"you want me to kiss my boyfriend good mourning then fine." he walked over to Joey, pulled hi mouth of his seat and into passionate kiss, to everyone else shock and horror.

"Wow you two REALLY are gay" Davis said. it hit Kaiba then she'd made a terrible mistake.

DIVIDER WORDS

I AM EVIL! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I'll try to update soon. I promise.


	4. 3 Crossdressers

A/N: hiya y'all I finally got my lazy butt up and decided to write some fanfics! Anyway, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

"How the HELL did this happen," Joey nearly shouted at he starred at the front of the newspaper, then new day's head line red 'Joey Wheeler, Cross Dresser?'

"It's your own fault" Sakura said, she found it slightly funny in a way.

The past 24-hours had been probably the worst Joey Wheeler had ever lived.

Right after Sakura had kissed him and lunch started people started to ask him and Kaiba TONS of questions. As it was Joey wasn't used to this kind of attention and after a while he shouted out that one of the KaiJo couple was really a girl people automatically suspected him, because Seto Kaiba couldn't _POSSIBLY_ be a girl. Oh how wrong they were.

Joey of course said he wasn't, but the damage was done. He eventually pointed out the picture on the cover of the newspaper had him shirtless. Under further inspection the picture proved to only make things worse. Kaiba was blocking the view of Joey's chest, you could see his collarbone and shoulders, and part of one side, but that was it. Now you night have thought that sense Joey was a guy he'd have broad shoulders, this of course was actually not true, Joey had somewhat feminine shoulders.

The Press had a 2nd field day.

"This isn't Funny Sakura! They think I'm a girl!"

"And they think I'm a guy." Sakura pointed out.

" Because you want them to! Tomorrow I'm going to prove that I'm who I really am!" Joey said almost triumphantly.

"No you won't" Sakura said in a Kaiba like tone.

"Wha?"

"It's your own fault, if you hadn't said that one of use was female then you could do that, but if you prove your self to be male then they'll find out my real identity. I CANNOT let that happen! Got it?"

Joey nodded yes. Sakura was scarring him. "Ok, ok. I'll just pretend to be a girl"

"No you won't!"

"MAKE UP YOUR MIND!"

"We'll just go along with our lives like nothing has happened. Things will settle down eventually"

"Well if things will settle down then why don't you just tell them who you are?"

"Cause it's not that simple" She sounded sad

"Whatta ya mean?" Joey asked, confused

" If they find out I'm a girl, then they'll go digging into my past, they might find out a few things I'd like to keep secret

"Like your old bed mates?"

"Yeah them, and something else..."

"What?"

"I think I might have killed my adopted father..." Joey quirked a brow

"You think?"

" All I know is he fell out a window to his doom, and I was there. I remember that I had won the company from him, but he said that if I stole the company from him that he'd give Mokuba the same 'treatment' he gave me. I was mad, really mad. Then I blacked out, the next thing I know I'm standing there, starring out a broken window, looking at Gozaburo's cold, dead body from the top floor..." she took a breath

" The thing is I have no idea what actually happened while I was blacked out... what if I did kill him? Everything I've worked my whole life for would be taken away from me!" She looked really scarred, and she looked away.

Joey got up and walked around the kitchen table to wrap his arms around Sakura and hold her "Shh, it's ok"

* * *

A/N: Not bad... if I do say so my self! 


End file.
